Love in Red
by Eren I. Okinawa
Summary: ONESHOT FOR BLOSSICK! After a meeting, Brick, a commoner in search of a prenticeship, and Blossom, the princess, start a blooming relationship. But when the King and Queen are overthrown, will they make it to safety from a forced wedding and the wrath of an evil king alive, and together?


**I just thought I'd make a one shot for Blossick, it's sad though. But please review and tell me if I should make oneshots for the other couples!**

"You're no fun, Brick. Can't you loosen up a bit!" A boy decked in green and tan clothes whined, his black hair falling into his forest eyes as he argued with his cousin.

"Butch, you know I'm trying to appeal to a good apprenticeship. I can't, and I wouldn't have as much trouble if you acted more like Boomer." The cousin scolded, he had red and tan clothes, his long red hair and daring red eyes both seemed to glint in the bright of day.

"Come on, you'd like seeing the princess. You might be able to work for the Royal family." Boomer, the last of the three cousins spoke, running his hands through his golden hair. His sea blue eyes pleaded with Brick.

"Agh! Fine. Let's go." Brick groaned and pinched his nose as they left their cottage and made their way to the square where banners had been unfurled and decorations hung, the Royal carriage stood still in the midst of the crowd.

"Her Royal majesty, Queen Samantha, and her Royal highness, Princess Blossom." The footmen announced and opened the doors of the carriage. A young woman with light brown hair and eyes, the queen to be exact, stepped out first whilst a younger lady followed her. She had long orange hair and pink eyes filled with curiosity. The subjects curtsied or bowed to them.

"Thank you, as you all know, today is my daughter's first voyage out of castle grounds. I wish to have a pleasant day with all of you, and I hope that Blossom enjoys herself." The Queen said.

"Isn't she pretty?" Butch asked Brick as the crowd dissolved and the festive activities for the Princess began.

"Yes. Okay?" Brick replied curtly, turning away from Butch. But he couldn't remove the image of the Princess' gaze, she'd looked at him when she had exited the carriage, and it lef t him with a strange feeling in his chest.

"Boys, please come over here and help us. The princess is soon to grace us." A feminine voice called them over to one of the bookshops, it was their Grandmother.

"Yes, ma'am." The cousins replied and hurried over.

"Remember your etiquette." Their grandmother reminded them as the door opened and the Queen entered with the Princess.

"Welcome, Queen Samantha, Princess Blossom." They all greeted their visitors while bowing.

"Thank you." The Princess giggled happily, her pink eyes shone.

"Now, I believe that my dear Blossom would like to explore a little. Go on, sweetheart." Queen Samantha encouraged her daughter, nudging her forward.

"Ah, yes. I would love to explore." The Princess flushed.

"We would be honored to show you around." Brick volunteered politely, bowing again. Blossom looked to her mother, receiving a nod in reply.

"Alright, would you mind, then?" Blossom said. And so started a friendship…

**Years later..**

"Princess!" Brick called up to her window in the night. He'd managed to escape his master who'd he'd been prenticed to, so that he could fetch Blossom. The country had begun its descent into madness after the Blossom's family had been attacked and overthrown. Her father had sent for Brick to save his daughter from marriage to the overthrowing family's smug, rotten, spoiled and rash son.

"Brick?" Her meek voice tinkled like keys on the piano as she peeked her head out of her window.

"Yes, your father sent me to fetch you." Brick assured her.

"What?" Brick nodded.

"Yes." Blossom smiled and looked behind her before she looked back to him.

"You will catch me, right?" She asked nervously.

"Absolutely. Now jump, just like when we played in the barn." Brick urged her. Blossom took a deep breath and stood up on the ledge of her window, and jumping. He caught her without a flaw.

"Let's get out of here." She whispered, laying her head on his chest and fumbling with the forsaken ring her 'fiancé' gave her. He pulled it off for her and flung it away.

"Yes, but you're going to have to hold on. Okay, Princess?" He said. She nodded and clung to his neck. He took a deep breath and started running to their getaway wagon.

"INTRUDER!" The yell could be heard throughout the grounds.

"Brick!" Blossom whimpered as a flaming arrow sizzled past them.

"Blossom, we're almost there." Brick coughed after inhaling the smoke from the flame. He began to stumble and loose his footing.

"Brick, Blossom!" Butch called from the wagon worriedly.

"Hurry!" Boomer called, steadying the horses, to no avail. The horses, spooked by the erupting chaos broke free of the reigns and jolted off. Boomer and Butch could only watch and attack what soldiers they could with their bows and arrows.

"AAH!" Blossom yelped as Brick fell to dodge an arrow, bringing them both down to the earth. "Brick, are you okay?"

"Yes, I'm alright." He replied and crawled to his feet, covering Blossom still. Panic surged through the both of them as they looked around at the fury around them.

"Brick, what are we going to do?" Blossom cried.

"We just have to make our way outside the gates and into the village, Bloss. Come on." Brick coughed, taking her arm and thrusting her forward, seeing the oncoming soldiers.

"We order you to surrender the princess!" The soldiers shouted, marching towards them.

"Not on my watch." Brick growled and the two ran as fast as their legs could carry them.

"HELP!" Blossom shrieked as she tripped on her skirts, the soldiers grabbed her and pulled her up.

"Put her down!" Brick roared and rammed into the soldier holding her.

"Get rid of him!" The evil king demanded as he hurried up.

"Yes, our King." His minions replied and tore Brick and Blossom apart.

"For attempting to escape your wedding to my son, you shall watch his demise, Blossom." The King smirked while stroking Blossom's cheek as tears rolled down it. She cried as Brick was pushed to his knees and restrained.

"Blossom!" Brick yelled as the sword came down, ending his breathing.

"NO!" Was the blood curdling scream from Blossom's reply as she burst forward and cradled him. "I, love you.."

"Rid us of her too, she's betrayed her breed by falling for a commoner." The king ordered.

"Wait!" Butch and Boomer protested vainly.

"Goodbye." Blossom whispered.


End file.
